A mobile wireless device allows a user to control if location determining hardware and software running on the mobile wireless device is enabled or disabled for the mobile wireless device as a whole.
A particular application on a mobile device can seek permission from the user during installation on the mobile wireless device to access the location determining hardware and software running on the mobile wireless device. If the user does not want the particular application to access the location determining hardware and software, then the user can abort the installation.
An operating system might be able to block access for a particular application installed on the mobile wireless device to the location determining hardware and software running on the mobile wireless device; however, the operating system cannot block access to location determining hardware and software with respect to an organization (e.g., an entity, a developer, etc.) that has created many different applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.